This invention relates to a connecting device for an endoscopic television camera provided with an eyepiece section for the connecting device connecting an eyepiece section of an endoscope and the television camera, whereby televising and endoscopic observation can be performed simultaneously.
Generally known is a televising technique where an endoscopic television camera is connected to an eyepiece section of an endoscope to project a picture on a television monitor. Since the picture provided by the endoscopic television camera is subject to imperfect color reproduction, it is necessary to observe a direct endoscopic picture. To do this, there is developed a system (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,591) in which a connecting device connecting the eyepiece section of the endoscope and the television camera is provided with a finder so that endoscopic observation can be made simultaneously with televising. In this case, the finder and the television camera are located on and off the optical axis of the eyepiece section of the endoscope, respectively. During operation, therefore, the weight of the endoscope is ill balanced resulting in poor operating efficiency.